Episode 219 (19th March 1987)
Plot Kathy tries to gain an understanding of where Pete is by phoning the police station, but they refuse to tell her what is going on. Lofty and Michelle apologise to each other. Pauline visits Den and tells him she has noticed that he is very generous to Lofty. She asks him if he is doing it for Michelle, though he denies. Colin stresses over his missing Filofax and employs Rayif to look for it with him. Dot asks Colin to phone the council on her behalf and ask if her and Tom have to do anything to swap houses. Kathy phones the police station again and learns Pete was released over an hour ago. He returns home and kicks Ian and Pauline out. He tells Kathy he just wants the ordeal to be over with. Kathy agrees to visit Pat and find out what she has told the police. Chris Smith, Mary's father, returns to the Square to see her. He tells Mary that he knows about her arrest; she says she did it for Annie as she cannot get a proper job because she cannot read, which is his fault. She begs Chris not to tell her mother about what has been going on and refuses to go back home with him, so he agrees to leave, giving her some cash and chocolate before he goes. Barry reveals to Colin that she took his Filofax as a joke, but Colin is unimpressed having lost out on a big job. Angie returns to the Square and enters The Vic for the first time since she walked out. She finds James in there and sits him down, asking if she can be manageress of The Dagmar once it has been refurbished. Pauline asks Michelle why she takes Den's side over Lofty's but she denies that she does. Nick meets Chris in The Vic and tries to sell him some dodgy CDs. Den warns Nick about selling dodgy things in his pub. Dot realises that Chris is Mary's father and tries to talk to him, but Nick makes nasty comments about Mary, so Dot stands up to Nick and tells him he has outstayed his welcome on the Square. Colin wrestles Nick out of The Vic while Dot feels dreadful about what she had done. Nick kicks a football through the pub window and Angie watches on, delighted she no longer works there. Cast Regular cast *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Tony - Oscar James *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mary's Father") *Guizin - Ishia Bennison (Credited as "Giuzin") *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Rayif - Billy Hassan Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Chris Smith since 24th December 1985. *Last appearance of Nick Cotton until 29th October 1987. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'So you don't want Annie to have any family. You don't want her to have a granny and granpa, or uncles and aunties...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes